Emma in Wonderland
by Songbook12
Summary: Emma Swan is adopted by the Bone family. One day, her house is burned to the ground by someone who wants her 'family' dead- with the exception of her, of course. She runs to the woods and falls down a stray rabbit hole- the wrong rabbit hole. Emma ends up in Wonderland and meets the characters from her favorite story, only they aren't nearly so scary in the book! MadSwan in the end
1. The Wrong Rabbit Hole

**Hello there! This kinda is about Emma Swan being Alice. So, yeah. She gets sucked into Wonderland! Cool! If you've got any questions, PM me or review! also- this uses some characters and places from Tim Burton's ****_Alice in Wonderland, _****but Cora is the Queen of Hearts and the White Queen and her Kingdom is destroyed. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I only own this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Wrong Rabbit Hole**

I woke up with a start. Nightmares… I can still smell the smoke from the nightmare.

Wait.

Smoke?

I tilted my head to the side with a delicacy only I had in this awful family. I tentatively sniffed the air, trying to distinguish if Abraham had just burnt another midnight snack. My stomach coiled in dread, as I smelt the cloying, suffocating smoke that I could clearly see seeping under the crack of my door.

I leapt out of my warm, inviting bed and grabbed my only scarf, the blue and green one, and pressed it to my mouth. Judging from the amount of smoke coming in, I had 3 minutes.

Max.

I grabbed my satchel with all of my possessions in it; after all I didn't have too much, and sprinted over to the window, struggling to open the sticky wood, fingers scrabbling and scratching the soft, strong wood. A rough cough rattled my bones and I bent over, the smoke tickling my lungs like soft fingers with sharp claws. I waved away the smoke and continued my battle with the stubborn window. Finally the window opened and without a second (or first) thought, I jumped out, caution thrown to the wind.

The ground was three stories down.

55 feet.

55. Foot. Drop.

Smart me!

I hit the ground lightly, not even raising the thick dust that coated the ground like a second skin. I had always been nimble when it came to footwork, which was why I wasn't more bruised and beat than I am. After all, the head of the family (well, the whole family) hated having us children around. Raven and Rose, the black-haired blue-eyed twins, had died last month of respective 'sicknesses'. Why would you be foster parents if you hated any child that wasn't your own? Seriously, think this thing through.

So, considering that a) the house was being burnt to the ground and I really couldn't do anything and b) I hated this place and the people here and they felt the same about me, you couldn't blame me when I just turned tail and fled. My fight or flight instinct has always had an extra helping of 'flight' on the scales.

So, I was running. And then ran into a _rabbit's hole._ Down a bazillion feet until I hit a dirt floor in a dark tunnel.

Today really isn't my day…

"OK. Dark tunnel, I can't very well climb back up, so… through the tunnel!" I hopped to my feet and waited to see how long it would take for the sound of my talking to echo back. I counted out loud softly, "1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…" the echoes bounced back at six, so I've probably got a mile and a half walk ahead of me. I grabbed my satchel from were it fell onto the floor, dusted off my blue dress, and started walking.

* * *

**So? What do you think?**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	2. A Mad Tea Party

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter! I'm having loads of fun writing this, I'm already at Chapter 5!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- A Mad Tea Party**

When I walked in the tunnel, I kept one hand on the wall to make sure there weren't any forks or passages. My grey binding on my hands had dirt smeared on them, but I never took them off no matter how dirty. Thankfully, the tunnel itself was only 4 feet across. At least I wasn't claustrophobic! I could feel soft, feathery vines with small flowers on the walls. The leaves were thin and sharp, unlike the vine itself, so sharp that I had multiple slashes and cuts across my fingers.

The overpowering scent of too many flowers permeated the small tunnel. I started feeling a little nauseous and my vision spun. I growled and grabbed my only book, _Alice in Wonderland_, and fanned the awful air away from me.

A mildly psychotic grinned flickered across my lips and I raced excitedly down the tunnel towards a pinprick of light that appeared a half-mile down the tunnel.

I tumbled out of the tunnel… down another 30 feet. Really not my day, is it?

I surveyed the area around me. There were lots of flowers, trees, and the grass was a kew lime green color and amazingly soft. It kinda fits the description in the book, though I've yet to see any hedges, odd people or guards-

The tromping and thundering of feet shook the ground violently and as a knee-jerk reaction dove for the trees. I clutched at the smooth bark, struggling to stay standing. I stumbled farther behind the trees and pressed the palm of my hand and the side of my face to the soft trunk.

A young man ran past, his blond hair flopping against his face. The man was tiring fast and the guards caught up to him right in front of my tree. My breath seized in my throat as they grabbed him arms and crowded around him, his cries shooed the neon birds from the dark trees.

_'Wonderland isn't very nice. Tim Burton seems to be on the right track…'_ I thought grimly as the guards dragged the poor man's limp body back from where they came.

"Oh!" Some said from behind me, startling me. "You're just in time for tea! Hurry up!" The man who had spoken grabbed my arm and pulled me along behind him. HE had ruffled, almost fuzzy, greyish brown hair, brown and grey speckled irises, and freckles. He didn't seem to be any older than 20 though, so maybe he's prematurely grey.

As he pulled me along, he bombarded me with questions. 'What's your name miss? When did you get here? Have you seen the Dormouse? Or the Hatter? He's always late!"

"Uh, I'm Emma, I got here today, and I haven't seen anyone with the exception of you, and the guards that attacked that poor man, though they didn't see me."

"Emma? No, I think I'll call you Alice. Hello Alice! I am Marcus Hare, though you can call me the March Hare, at your service!" He stopped suddenly, causing me to bump into him, and turned around and bowed. I dropped into a curtsey and he grinned before dragging me along again.

I was having trouble keeping up with his long, rushed stride and I panted, 'Mister Hare, could you please slow down a little? I can't keep up very well." He didn't reply, too preoccupied with his own thoughts. Occasionally he would mutter something like 'We're going to be late for tea!' or 'If he's late again…' I would've secretly found it amusing if it weren't for my tiredness.

We finally arrived to see a young woman, probably 16 or 17, taking a nap next to the scones and the honey. She had mousy brown hair braided back in a French braid, lots of freckles, pale skin, and from what I could tell, big eyes. The March Hare hauled me over to the lady and pulled out a chair next to her for me to sit in, then went and sat across from me.

Silence. The lady kept snoozing and March Hare seemed to be waiting for something, so I waited with him. I didn't touch any item of food or speak at all. Off in the distance, we heard a bell chime and he leaned over and shook the lady, yelling, "It's tea-time!"

She sat straight up, surprised. When she saw it was only the March Hare, she visibly relaxed. Then she noticed me, a little 6-year-old girl, and she smiled warmly and introduced herself. I mentally noted her eyes were the same brown as her hair.

"Hi, I'm Dorma Souris, but you can call me Dormouse. It's a nickname."

I smiled a little bit, and then said, "I'm Emma Swan, but apparently my nickname is Alice."

She laughed and said, "Dubbed by Marcus?" I suppose this happened quite a lot or she just thought only he would do that.

I nodded, affirming her question.

The Dormouse snatched two cups from the table and a few cinnamon scones. She placed the scones and the full teacup on my plate. After sniffing the cup, I smiled in delight when I discovered it was raspberry.

"Raspberry is my favorite." I told her with a hidden smile.

The Dormouse looked a little surprised. "You could tell from smell?"

I nodded.

The March Hare, the Dormouse and I were having a really funny conversation when the March Hare suddenly glared at someone behind me and jumped onto the table.

"You're late for tea!" He shrieked and threw an extra teapot. I whipped my head around (as did the Dormouse) and winced when a man in a large hat ducked to avoid said teapot. He straightened up and fixed his large his, his gaze immediately fixing onto the little blond girl sitting next to the Dormouse. She held a striking resemblance to Alice.

I watched as the man walked over. I assumed he was the Hatter because- well, the hat. It was huge! He walked over after muttering an apology and leaned down so he was eye-to-eye with me.

"What's your name, miss?" he murmured.

"I'm Emma, but Mister Hare calls me Alice." I whispered back.

He jolted as if shocked, and then something resembling a smile danced on his upturned lips. It was almost as though he had forgotten how to smile. He swept his large hat off his head and bowed deeply.

"Jefferson." He introduced himself.

"Also known as the Mad Hatter, but don't call him that. He doesn't like it very much." The March Hare stage whispered to me, receiving a glare from Jefferson.

The March Hare ran off. I shot a confused look to the Dormouse, "Where's he off to?"

She shrugged.

Second later, he reappeared out of nowhere with a picturesque white swan. Its beak was black and the black from the beak swirled out over its head, then faded to a grey swirls on the neck and stopped completely mid-neck. He walked over to me and dumped it unceremoniously into my lap. He plucked a white feather from its wing and stuck it in my hair. I thought the swan would bite me as it did Jefferson as it passed and Mister Hare while he held it, but she nuzzled my neck and curled up on my lap.

"A beautiful for swan for a lovely Miss Swan. Alice Swan." HE grinned wildly at me and I returned the grin just as crazily.

Suddenly another man in blue walked in, and I immediately noticed the bright blue and black caterpillar on his shoulder. I smiled at him.

Dormouse said, "This is Absolem. Absolem, meet Alice."

I waved, "Emma Swan, but you can call me Alice. Emma Alice Swan. They call me that."

He smiled and, looking pointedly in Jefferson's direction, "You are not hardly Alice."

I smiled and echoed, "Not hardly."

Jefferson spoke up, "So, Miss Alice," He winked at me, "how are you liking Wonderland? We haven't had a kid come here before."

I thought hard about it. Wonderland was deceiving, it seemed to me that the beautiful things are dangerous because I swear I saw a gorgeous bird attack this ugly little lynx thing. Obviously an unsafe place, there are the guards, and the people here seem a bit on the insane side.

"I love it."

Everyone smiled.

* * *

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	3. The Queen of Hearts

**This is a super long chapter! By the way- thanks for the support! I had four views in 3 minutes, and somehow also (in 3 minutes) got one follower and 2 reviews! this is amazing! *coughcoughMaidMarian17***

* * *

**Chapter 3- The Queen of Hearts**

Emma stayed in Wonderland for many, many years. In fact, she'd been there long enough that she never really thought about her life before this anymore, it hurt too much. She referred to herself as Alice, not Emma Swan. Time never passed in Wonderland so she hadn't grown at all, and no time had passed in her world either. She was running through the woods again with Chess, her blue striped cat, and Cygne. Chess was almost the size of a leopard, but not quite. Cygne had gotten a little a little kinder, but not much kinder. She still hated Jefferson, but she loved Mister Hare (supposedly because he brought her to me) and she liked Dormouse.

Emma bounded over a fallen tree that certainly would not be fallen tomorrow, rushing through the dense woods. _I'm late, I'm late, I'm going to be late._ She chanted in her head. When she neared the road that cut through the woods on her way the tea party, she didn't check the road. And this is why she ended up helping the Queen of Hearts back to her feet, apologizing profusely again and again.

"Sorry Your Majesty, I didn't slow down in time I was in a hurry to get to the tea party!" I yelped while trying to help her up, talk to her, and perform a curtsy at the same time.

"It's fine, no harm done. What's your name, little girl?" She stood a little taller than I and I straightened up involuntarily.

"Emma Swan, but you can call me Alice. Emma Alice Swan." I shook the offered hand.

"Oh? Why Alice? Is that your middle name?" she inquired.

I shook my head, "Nah, it's just what they call me. I'm sorry about knocking you over, but I must be going." I dipped into an immaculate curtsy, my swan feather slipping out of the braid. Chess nudged my thigh with his head and Cygne flapped her wings anxiously.

I smiled once more and turned to leave. Just when I was about to enter the forest, she called out, "Alice?"

I turned around curiously, "Yes Your Highness?"

"You may call me Cora. I must say, you have impeccable manners for such a young child. Especially one who's been in Wonderland for so long."

My eyes narrowed a fraction, suspicion questioning how she knew that, but I said nothing and revealed nothing through my facial expressions. I merely said, "Thank you, Miss Cora." She smiled a little at that and took a step closer.

I yearned to take a step back, but stubbornness and pride rendered my legs immobile. I steadfastly stuck to my spot.

"Would you like to come to my castle tomorrow? I can get you some new clothes. Yours seem to be in… disrepair." She looked at my dirty, ripped clothes. I hesitated before I said, "I don't think I'd be allowed…"

"Oh my dear, I'm sure whomever your staying with would allow you to come." She reassured me.

I thought it over, an idea forming in my head, "OK, I will… but could Jefferson be allowed to leave the castle? He hasn't been coming to tea lately, and Mister Hare said it was because he was staying at the castle so he couldn't. But they worry for him." I waited for her response.

"You will stay with me in the castle if Jefferson leaves?"

"And they don't get hurt or disturbed by the guards. Dormouse gets angry when they interrupt teatime. Or anytime at all, really."

She smiled.

"Deal."

We shook hands and I turned around and went to break the news to Dormouse and March Hare. I knew they wouldn't like it. I'm not nearly as ignorant as I pretend to be around adults. I know that what Dormouse and March Hare aren't telling me is that Jefferson makes hats that make portals and when they don't work, his head gets cut off. I know who this woman is, what she does, and that Jefferson doesn't like her. And he isn't at the castle because he wants to be.

That was enough for me.

I didn't want Jefferson or Dorma or Marcus to be unhappy, but I'd rather them be unhappy and safe then some of them happy, the other hurt and all separated.

"You're late for tea!" The March Hare shrieked. Instead of the teapot throwing, he tackled me in a hug.

"We were worried!" The March Hare, Dormouse and Jefferson were like my replacement family. This was gonna be harder to break to them than I originally thought it would be…

"Hey guys… I gotta tell you something…"

"You did **_what_**?!" Dormouse screamed angrily. She was never angry and on the inside, a small part of me was cowering in fear, but the rest was an impassive, almost dead mask I had perfected in my first foster home.

"Why would you make a deal with the Queen of Hearts? She's even more insane and dangerous than we are!" The March Hare shouted, pacing back and forth on the table frantically.

Absolem stayed seated, only moving to hand me my teacup and saucer and a scone. He watched impassively as everyone fought, occasionally letting out a puff of smoke from his hookah.

"Look, I needed to. I don't think she's going to hurt me, and Jefferson's been there for too long. Won't you be happy to have him back? They cut his head off _every single day!_" I persisted. "Anyways, we shook, I can't very well back out now."

Dormouse and March Hare both ran hands through their hair and paced around while I sat straight up in my seat, handing folded in my lap when I wasn't sipping my cold mandarin and orange tea.

I stared straight ahead, maintaining my façade of polite disinterest. The March Hare let out an agitated yell and threw the teapot against what I had dubbed the Hatter's Tree. A pang of sadness lurked in my gut at the fact that when I excitedly whipped around as I had done so many times before, I was once again rewarded with an extra helping of hurt when there was no smirking Hatter to duck the hurled teapot. No snide remark, no wink and smile thrown haphazardly in my direction, no Hatter.

I turned around and slid my mask on again. I always imagined a small, silver mask that covered all of my face except for my mouth. A mascaraed mask, with wide eye openings decorated with teeny pearly and downy feathers on the edges.

My tea was cold. I set it back down on the saucer with a little _clink_. Chess disappeared in a puff of smoke then reappeared in front of my face, or at least his head did. That lopsided crescent moon grin, floating in circles upside-down without a care in the world. Today, the sneaky grin seemed a little too strained for my Cheshire Cat. Cygne gracefully landed in my lap, laying her long neck on my arm, over the Bandersnatch scratch.

_Bander, bander, Bandersnatch scratch, Mr. Mr. Bandersnatch snatching a scratch…_

I wonder what happened to the Bandersnatch. He was very nice, he fixed the scratch too. He even apologized, which is more than I can say for anyone else here. It's as though they think an apology- even the _word_- is tabooed. Absolutely forbidden, case _closed._

I thoughtfully stroked the head of my swan, Chess floating above me, twirling and muttering about why the raven is like a raven desk.

_Because it can make very few notes, though they are rather flat. _I whispered in my head. Or maybe out loud. I was a bit preoccupied, though Chess stopped asking so I suppose I whispered it out loud. I never bothered to answer it for Hatter, it was too much fun watching March Hare and Dormouse getting annoyed with the riddle and demanding an answer. Every time, Jefferson would say, "I haven't the slightest idea."

The clock chimed in the distance and we all stopped what we were doing to watch the sunset. The flare of disbelief that the sun gave as every day it was defeated. The summer days it always thought it would win, but the moon always pushed it behind the horizon, like my hidden smiles. When winter came, the sun was too tired from summer to put up much of a fight, preferring to leave with hast then waste precious time fighting. Sometimes my smiles would peak out easy; sometimes it would hide, locked away in my beating cage. Frozen layers, protecting my vulnerability.

A sigh came from behind me and I peered over my shoulder to see Dormouse, Absolem and March Hare looking defeated behind me. "When is she taking you?"

"Tomorrow."

They blinked, weary, sad. Absolem let out a rough chuckle, "You're almost Alice…" He leaned over, kissed me on the top of my small head, and took one last dragon his hookah before disappearing in another puff of smoke.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	4. I'm late!

**Wow i really got into this story! I'm done! So I'll be posting two chapters every other, so expect an update on Tuesday! Then Thursday! And so on and so forth. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer- Only own this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4- I'm late!**

I woke up early, curled up next to Chess, Cygne and March Hare. Dormouse was by my head. We always slept like this. I always slept in the middle, March Hare slept at my side, Dormouse slept above us, and Cygne and Chess slept next to me. They used to sleep at me feet and Hatter- Jefferson- would sleep next to me, but not anymore.

Cygne's head rested in my belly, right over my belly button. I gently stroked her head with my thumb, ghosting over her eyes and sensitive throat. I stared listlessly up at the ceiling, waiting for the light that would sliver in through the crack in the ceiling and hit the glass shards that hung form the ceiling. The light bounced off of the first piece of glass, which was a light green, onto a baby blue shard, then a lavender shard, and then to midnight blue, turquoise, raven purple, sea green… the color would change every time until it became a beautiful blue-green shade with a swirl of lavender. It would hit the mirror on the wall, and it would fill the room with its lovely color. It was enchanting to look at, the ceiling held ribbons of multi colored light, and everything below that was bathed in my favorite color.

I wonder if Cygne and Chess could come with me. Or at least Cygne, Chess will get in no matter what. No magic can make it impossible for him to fade in and out. So, Chess will definitely come if he wants to, but Cygne might have more trouble, since she can't fade very well.

I sighed as the light entered the slit. The streamers wound through our small home; usually lifting my spirits, but today… not even the lights could help. Propping myself up on one elbow, I wondered if I would have enough time to visit the Jabberwocky, the Jubjub Bird and the Bandersnatch. I was very good friends with them. They both could talk, just like the other animals in Wonderland, but they were actually very smart, unlike some other animals here.

If I went to visit them, I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to Dormouse and March Hare… but I think it'll hurt more if I say goodbye to them. Anyways, they know why I've left. And I already said goodbye to them, so… I'll go visit the Jabberwocky and the Bandersnatch.

My satchel hung on the peg next to the door, along with the Hatter's hat, but everything in my satchel was broken or ripped up. I hesitated for a long second before shrugging and grabbing it. Sentimental value. I grabbed my blue dress out of it and changed before taking the hat and leaving.

Cygne and Chess followed me, loyal to the end. They would come back to Dorma and Marcus later, but for now, they'd stay with me. They had a *bad* habit of choosing me over the Hatter, Dormouse and the March Hare.

We crept through the angry woods, trees leaning down, attempting to stop to and block me path with branches. The trees were affected by the trio's moods (Jefferson, Dorma and Marcus) so that's why they kept trying to trip me up. Much like the trees in the _Lord_ _of_ _the_ _Rings_ series.

I heard snuffling and a sneeze. A smile graced my hard features. Bandersnatch. Smiles no longer cracked my face like they used to, I smiled so much now. They were still foreign to me, however, and I still tried to suppress them. Your heart has to be even a little open for smiles to come without you knowing, and opening your heart hurts. Look where I am now- about to lose my very first family that loved me. Abandoned by my blood family, hated by the fosters, all 14 of them, and finally I had a family that loved me. We were completely off our bonkers, 'round the bend, but family was family.

My thoughts were interrupted by the Bandersnatch roaring happily and jumping on my, licking my face with its weird tongue. I mean, the tongue was cool, but it's like it had a life of its own.

Laughter bubbled out of my as the Bandersnatch curled up on top of me, placing its paws protectively on my sky blue dress. He finally got off and allowed me to get up, only to jump on my again. I fell over and I sat crisscross applesauce, stroking the spot behind his ear and his long tail thumped on the ground.

He leaned into my hand, pushing his head into my lap. His soft silver fur slid through my fingers like water. Bandersnatch's were known to be 'vicious and self-serving'. Whoever said that was a dirty liar. Bandersnatches are sweet and loving.

At least to me. Last time I brought someone to visit the Bandersnatch with me (Jefferson and Marcus, Dorma was asleep) he nearly tore their heads off. But you know, all water under the bridge!

I pushed Bandersnatch's head off my lap and stood up. I rummaged around in my pack before I pulled out a little bottle marked, 'Drink Me'. Bandersnatch knew what I was doing and obediently opened his mouth and I dripped a little of the drink into his open mouth. I watched as he slowly shrunk down to pocket size and I picked him and I put him in my pocket carefully. He curled up in there, his head just barely poking out of my pocket.

Now, to the Jabberwocky! I closed my eyes and opened my mind just a crack to let in some signals, just like the crack in my bedroom door that let in the smoke- my bedroom? Smoke? I shook my head as that night came rushing back. Vivid dreams, I suppose. I'd located the Jabberwocky and went to go to the checkerboard field. There had supposedly been a battle there a long while ago, but you couldn't really be sure because it was really the longest while ago ever.

After a few more minutes of walking I arrive at the checkerboard field and peered up at the mass of spiky stone that was the Jabberwocky. I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled sharply. A series of _cracks! _wereheard through the field. Jabberwocky stretched out his long, black neck and wings. He lowered his head until it was even with me and, without saying a word, I told him that I was going to the Queen and held up the nearly full bottle of 'Drink Me' juice, as Hatter and I called it.

His tongue flicked out and he patiently held it there while I dripped half of the bottle on it and his 'drank' it, and he shrank to the length of my arm. He flapped his now small wings and landed on my arm, wrapping his tail around my arm and laying across my shoulders.

OK, so, I have the Bandersnatch, the Jabberwocky, now the Jubjub Bird. I already knew were the Jubjub Bird was, he was at the Queen's castle, in a cage. His cage was on a spiral tower. He was at one of the highest points in Wonderland; he could see everything that happened. A long time ago, around the time of the Checkerfield War with the first White and Red Queen, he was said to be loyal to the Red Queen. But when the Red Queen killed the White Queen and the White Kingdom died, his loyalty faded and he left. He was recently captured, less than two years after I came. I was very good friends with the Jubjub Bird, I think he'll be happy to see me at the Castle. He'll have someone to talk to at least.

I checked the sun's position. It was 6:53.

I smiled grimly at Jabberwocky and Bandersnatch and pulled out the pocket watch that the White Rabbit gave me and dangled it, facing the direction of the castle, knowing the Jubjub Bird could see me and I shouted at the top of my lungs, "I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!"

In the distance, I heard echoes of the familiar sound of the Jubjub's laughter.

* * *

**Did you like it? And yes, they Jubjub Bird can laugh. at least in this it can.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	5. The Jubjub Bird

**Hey people! It's TUESDAY! YAY! (DEAR GOD WHY AM I HAPPY? AND USING CAPS?!)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5- The Jubjub Bird**

I ducked under a tree branch that suddenly decided to try and whack me in the face. Love you too, Wonderland trees! A baby rocking-horse-fly started wobbly flying in circles around my head. I smiled but just picked up the pace, leaving the rocking-horse-fly behind me. Jabberwocky dug into my arm, clinging on for dear life.

The Red Castle come into vie. If I looked now, I could see the top spire of the ruins of the White Castle. But I didn't. I continued running until I reached the tall gate. I cautiously pushed the gold-red gate, and when I didn't open slipped through the spaces between the bars. I mean, I wasn't malnourished or anything. It's just the only meal we ever had was teatime. None of us ate anything but scones, tarts, tea sandwiches, small sugar cookies, and the occasional cake.

The castle was huge, with large heart shaped arches. Everything was either silver or red. It was rather daunting for a short 6-year-old, but I was none for stubbornness, pride, and foolish bravery. I mean, how do you think it came to be that my friends were the three most dangerous creatures in Wonderland (Jabberwocky, Bandersnatch, and Jubjub Bird) and our favorite trio of lunatics? I stupidly came up to them and started talking. The Jubjub Bird liked me immediately, the Jabberwocky liked me after a day or so, and the Bandersnatch scratched me but liked me after I helped fix its blind eye.

I walked towards the drawbridge down the cobblestone road. I could clearly see the Jubjub Bird's head poking out of the bars of his gilded cage, gazing at me. I waved and he roared and puffed out his head feathers quickly in response before smoothing them back down and retracting his head.

When I neared the drawbridge, I lowered for me revealing the Queen of Hearts, some guards and Jefferson. The moment he saw me, he started struggling, restrained by the Guards, screaming for me to leave. I smiled feebly and waved. He stared at me as though I were the crazy one. I guess I was, in a sense. But I'm far too loyal to let him stay here.

The Jabberwocky snapped at Jefferson as the Guards dragged him over to me. They released him and he ran the last few feet towards me, scooping me up in a hug. He murmured, 'Alice what have you done?" I hugged him before whispering in his ear, "I made a deal that I would stay here and she wouldn't hurt me if she let you go and didn't bother you, the March Hare or the Dormouse anymore."

He looked at me, wide eyed before the Guards grabbed him again and dragged him towards the gate and tossed him out.

Hatter screamed, throwing himself against the gate in an effort to reach me, demanding that they let me go and I come home. I stood silently in my spot, hiding once again behind my metal mask. Cora came up next to me and took my hand. "It's odd how much he hated it here and now that he's being thrown out, he's so desperate to get back in. He must love you very much." She sounded almost wistful as she said the last part.

"He says that I called Alice because he lost his Alice and then I came and he got Alice back." I compulsively told her. I was this close to slapping a hand over my mouth, but I didn't want her to think it was anything I wasn't allowed to tell (because I wasn't) so I refrained from doing to.

"It's hope it's alright that I brought some friends." I said suddenly. I held up the small Jabberwocky and pulled out the Bandersnatch. She gasped and knelt down to get a better look at them.

"Is this a- _the_- Jabberwocky? And Bandersnatch?" She slowly reached towards them as though to stroke them.

"Yes, but don't touch- they bite. And shook electricity and poison people. No biggie." She pulled her hand back just in time to avoid a bolt of deep purple electricity and a Bandersnatch scratch.

"I did try and warn you." She stood up and, after making sure I had put the Jabberwocky and Bandersnatch away, led me inside by the hand. "They're usually bigger, but I shrunk them with 'Drink Me' juice. It'll wear off soon, so don't freak out or anything when you see a huge Jabberwock the size of the Jubjub tower flying around the castle or a very large white Bandersnatch in the hedge maze. He loves hedge mazes. Could I please go see the Jubjub Bird? I'm friends with it."

She looked at me curiously, "Are you?"

I nodded.

"Alright."

**On top of the Jubjub Tower…**

The Jubjub Bird curled its large wings happily around me in the closest he could get to a hug. I buried my face in its feathers, happy that after so long I could talk to him again.

He nuzzled my curly blond hair and after a minute or so, I felt someone's hand on my arm, gently pulling me back. I looked to see Cora pulling me back.

"We're going back now, Alice. Come on." She led me through the castle to a large, furnished room with tall windows and red curtains. "This is your room." It had a large, plush king-sized bed, a red couch, a roaring fireplace, and beautiful silver and red wallpaper. Along the walls there were painting, easels to paint on, oaken desks, huge drawers, and an enormous wardrobe. The only sources of light were the gaslights and the fireplace.

"I'll come get you at tea time."

In my mind, I remembered how we all shouted, _Down with the bloody big head!_ But I was so tired, honestly, all I could think of was that her head wasn't _that _large.

**Teatime**

A sharp_ rap tappity rap tap_ knocking was heard before the door to my room opened and Cora come in. She frowned at the sight of my still in my blue dress and waved in some other women who had spools of red, silver, blue, and lavender fabrics. They measured me and quickly made an identical blue dress to the one I was wearing. I changed out of my old one into the new, but I refused to let them take it from me. The blond women shrugged and left me with Cora.

After they left, a servant pushing a teacart came in, the wheels oiled and soundless on the marble and carpet floor. My eyes widened at the lavish food and silverware on the teacart. There were expensive china, teaspoons, honey, sugar cubes, scones, small cupcakes, sugar cookies, tea sandwiches and tarts.

I leaned forward and, much to the Queen's surprise sniffed the steamy air wafting out of the teapot. "Red bloom?" I asked.

"How- yes, its red bloom tea. May I ask how you know that?"

I pretended to think about it. "Hm… no." The look on her face was priceless. "No, I mean I can't tell you because I can't remember the before Wonderland time. I think it had something to do with poison though. Possibly." I mulled over that while she poured me a cup of tea and added two sugar cubes and honey, and for herself, three sugar cubes and no honey.

The tea would've been better if there had been less sugar and honey. I usually don't take any sugar or honey in my tea. The Hatter says it's not tea if it's got 'all that sugar crap' in it. So, no sugar or honey for the Hatter and me.

I nibbled the edge of a scone; delighted when I discovered it was cinnamon. The memory of my first day in Wonderland and Dorma and the cinnamon scones and raspberry tea was brought to the front of my mind and my lips quirked up at the left corner. Cora and I talked for a little bit, she was telling me about the castle and told me all about the large library when I told her I loved reading. She also mentioned that more dresses would be brought for me to try on tomorrow. On the inside, I grimaced but on the outside I pretended to be delighted. The years in Wonderland had made me very empathic and perceptive, and I saw a woman who misses her child and sorely needs someone to love and to be loved.

The sunset exploded in the sky and I dropped my teacup onto my saucer, pushed back the covers, and tucked myself in.

"Alice? Alice, what are you doing?" Cora asked.

"I'm going to bed. After teatime, which ends at sunset for us, we all go into the home and go to bed. So I'm going to bed." I told her, keeping my eyes closed. I heard her mutter something along the lines of, 'That explains the Hatter, then.' I decided to never call Jefferson the Hatter anymore once she said it. I hope she never calls him Jefferson or I'll have to think up something else to call him.

My eyes were still closed and I was fast asleep when she leaned over and kissed my forehead, careful not to wake me.

"Goodnight, Alice."

* * *

**So apparently Cora has a weakness! (in case you didn't read between the lines- her weakness is Alice and Regina.) **

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	6. Not Hardly Alice

**Hi! It's Thursday! Tomorrow is FRIDAY! *hallelujah!***

**read on, readers!**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Not Hardly Alice**

**Months later…**

I traced a pattern on the ceiling with my eyes, waiting for Cora to come in and tell me what we were doing today, even though we always did the same thing. Get up, wait for Cora to 'wake' you, let her dress you and do your hair, take you downstairs, try and fail to get breakfast into you, take you to see the Jubjub bird, play croquet with the poor hedgehogs and flamingos, and came back inside. Take a bath, redo my hair, and go to the garden with Cora, 30-minute downtime, teatime, and go to bed. It was so repetitive, and it was slowly driving me insane. I could feel myself slowing down, trapped in tight shoes and ribbons and dresses.

Occasionally, I would catch a glimpse of Absolem or the Dormouse or March Hare and Hatter trying to see me or get past the gates, but it never worked. None of them could get through the cracks in the gates. I used to be able to run wild and play with the Jabberwock whose name was, as I reminded myself so I wouldn't forget, Jabberwock_y_, and race the Bandersnatch and the Jubjub Bird, and the only rule was don't be late for tea! I had released Jabberwocky and Bandersnatch a while ago, while I was still a little me-ish. Jefferson called it my muchness. I think I'm losing my muchness. I know there was something before the Queen of Hearts and Wonderland.

Beneath all the tight shoes and ribbons and dresses and schedules and fake happiness and smiles, I'm scared. I know I'm not really Alice; it's just what they call me. Only, lately I've been having trouble recalling who 'they' are, and when I do, and can't see their faces in my mind like I used to. The only one I remember is Chess, who always visits me because he and Absolem are the only ones who can get past the gate, but Absolem always gets caught. Never hurt, just tossed out.

Today, however, in the early morning just after midnight in the month when the moon is just a sliver of a Cheshire Cat grin, Chess and Absolem appeared in my room.

"Alice! Alice, my dear, how _are_ you!" Chess whispered, rubbing the side of his face against mine.

"Fine, thank you." Chess looked confused when I said that. He moved and Absolem came over and gave me a rare hug. "Alice, are you… Alice?"

I titled my head a little to the side, curious. Inside of me, a sleeping part of me stirred, the wild part with a crazy mass of untamed curls and a smile for everyone. But what Absolem saw was sunken cheeks, flat hair, shadows blooming under my eyes, lips that used to always withhold a secret smile that you could just barely see that now was merely a straight line, and most of all, the deadness in my eyes where hidden laughter and light used to dance. His saw the way my back was ramrod straight, my petite hands folded in my lap, the air of polite disinterest that polluted everything around me.

Absolem stood up abruptly, my gaze lethargically following him. In a voice as cold as ice, he said, "You're not _hardly_ Alice." He evaporated in a swirling puff of smoke and Chess, mood considerably dampened, evaporated after him, waving his tail at me once as a farewell.

* * *

**yeah, i know it was short. and kinda sad for poor alice aka emma. Well, until saturday! *disappears with Chess***

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	7. Cheshire Cat

**hey, would you look at that! It's saturday! Weekend! This is Alice remembering when she met Chess.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Cheshire Cat**

I stared up at my ceiling, thinking about Chess and how sad he was when Absolem told me that I was not hardly Alice. I remember when I first met Chess. I was walking in the woods on my way to tea, when the blue-striped cat appeared on a curled branch over my head in front of me. Without even introducing himself, he asked me for my name.

"What do you call yourself?" He inquired, flicking his tail left to right almost predatorily.

"Alice."

He leaned forward, interested, "_The_ Alice?"

I smiled faintly, remembering yesterday's argument. "There's been some debate about that."

"I never get involved in politics. You'd best be on your way." He turned away dismissively.

"What's your name?" I would be late for tea, but _Hatter's_ always late for tea, and they always forgive him, don't they?

"I'm Cheshire Cat, but you may call me Chess." He responded.

I nodded and walked away to tea. Chess followed me, floating lazily on his back above me. My blue dress caught on a roots and another small rip joined the already tattered hem. Jefferson and Marcus said they liked it better that way. I did too.

As we walked along, Chess found suddenly evaporate and appear in front of me or on my head or something to try and startle me. Eventually, he just stretched across me shoulders and played with my flaxen hair. When we arrived at the tea party, only the March Hare was there. He waved at me, "You're not late for tea!" he proclaimed excitedly.

"Hello, Hare." March Hare frowned at Chess. They obviously weren't very good friends.

"March Hare, can Chess stay for tea?" I pleaded. "Pleeease?" I fluttered my eyelashes and used my very best puppy-dog eyes. March Hare sighed in defeat after a few moments.

"Fine, he may stay for tea. Just this once though!" he relented.

I beamed brightly at him before walking over to my seat, chatting with Dorma who had just arrived while Chess possessively wrapped his tail around my arm and glared at March Hare.

The March Hare straightened and screeched, reaching for his special teapot, "You're late for TEA!" and hurled the blue porcelain teapot at Jefferson. Jefferson ducked and the teapot shattered against the birch tree like it always did, adding another brightly colored stain- pink, rosy red, grass green, sky blue, lavender, light brown, sunset orange, bright yellow, and every color in between.

Jefferson smiled and bowed to me before looking at the cat on my shoulders. He greeted Cheshire Cat with a small smile, "Chess."

He took his seat at the head of the table and poured some tea for Chess, himself and me. Everyone sipped their tea, and eventually we sang old songs that people sang during the Checkerfield War.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little bat!_

_How I wonder what you're at!_

_Up above the world you fly,_

_Like a tea tray in the sky._

_Twinkle, twinkle, little bat!_

_How I wonder what you're at!_

Then Dormouse, March Hare and Jefferson shouted, "Down with the bloody bighead!"

Chess sighed and whispered in my ear, "All this talk of blood and slaying has put me off my tea…" I stifled a giggle and, unbeknownst to me, Jefferson was sneakily watching our exchange and silently gave Chess his stamp of approval.

That was the very first time the Cheshire Cat came to tea, and the trio of lunatics was slowly enlarging to quintet of the five bipolar lunatics.

* * *

**She calls them bipolar because in Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland, the Hatter is kinda bipolar and the others aren't as much but still and and Once Upon a Time the Hatter was a bit... well yeah. So she calls their group of Chess, herself, Jefferson, the Dormouse and the March Hare the 'quintet of bipolar lunatics'.**

**I actually have a lot of bipolar friends. I didn't mean to offend anyone by referencing bipolar, I'm really really sorry if i did.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	8. Escape from Wonderland

**Aw. It's Monday. *sigh*...**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Escape from Wonderland**

My eyes were closed, I think. All I saw was the blackness, but that may be because it wasn't necessary for me to open my eyes anymore. Same schedule, same tea placement, same paths, same _everything._ Even I was now the same. Just another little sameness to add to the list of similarities. I strained to open my eyes, managing to force them open to see the sad state Wonderland was in.

When I hobbled over to the window and saw the Moon shine dully outside my window, almost sadly. I didn't hear anymore angry roaring of Jabberwocky or Bandersnatch, and the Jubjub Bird didn't bother to poke its head outside the cage anymore. We were all subdued. Jefferson would sit blankly at the gates surrounding the castle until Dormouse and March Hare came to take him to tea. He always managed to wander back, and sometimes I tried to visit him, but the Queen never let me get close. So I stopped. As I gradually died little by little, my muchness and my spark dimming, Wonderland lost its wonder. The trees were all grey and droopy, the rocking-horse-flies never flew, just rocked sadly on branches, Jabberwocky was sprawled across the Checkerfield, Bandersnatch disappeared, and Jefferson went mad. His hat tilted precariously on his head, in danger of falling off, and the March Hare and Dormouse seemed like walking dead men.

Tonight, I barely had the will to sit at me window, but the old me spark was flickering larger inside of me from the cold winds of desperation fanning it. I looked at the sky, my silver nightgown whipping around in a frenzy around my legs as I stood on the thin windowsill. If I listened very hard, I could faintly hear the heartbeats of my friends echoing off the dead wood.

I tilted my head back, straining to count the stars that seemed to flick on at my smile. I thought very, very happy thoughts and of my very first day in Wonderland that used to seem days away now seemed worlds away. As the smile crept onto my face, the stars seemed to glow with happiness and amp up their voltage.

As my laughter bubbled out of me as I recalled the March Hare throwing the teapot at Jefferson, I barely noticed the trees start to pulse with color and the Jubjub bird lift its weary head. Color seeped and splashed through Wonderland, life being restored as my childish laugh flew high and clear over the Kingdoms.

The brilliant reds came back with a fury, and looking down I realized my old blue dress was back on and I smiled larger. The moon gleamed wickedly like the blade of a scythe and I saw my friends slither out of the growing woods, their footsteps unheard now that the old hubbub and noises were returning. Jefferson took a running head start and scaled the gate, followed my Dormouse and the March Hare as they turned into their animals forms. The White Rabbit bounded over in one energetic leap and head up his pocket watch, tapping the glass face. I dug mine out of my pocket and pretended to scold them, knocking on the smooth clock face.

Without a second thought, because I rarely even had _first_ thoughts, I jumped from the bedroom window, 200 feet off the ground at least. As always, I hit the ground running. Jefferson scooped me up and without a second glance, we slipped away from the Red Castle into the woods.

Jefferson knelt down next to me, "Alice, we're getting you out of Wonderland. OK? There's a portal in the Checkerfield, if we make it there we'll be able to get you out of here." I nodded. Jefferson dug something out of his pocket- a silver chain with one Cygne's feathers attached. It glowed silver in the returned moonlight. He looped it around my neck and took my hand as we ran to the Checkerfield. Along the way, somehow the Bandersnatch, Jabberwocky and Jubjub Bird joined up with us. The Checkerfield was huge, and near the middle where the White Queen was frozen in marble stone, riding her horse that was frozen mid-rear, there was a swirling blue portal.

I looked down into it and saw an image of my still burning house. Jefferson stooped so he was eye-to-eye with me and whispered, "Time hasn't passed at all in your world. Remember, your name from before was Emma Swan, but if they ask for your full name tell them Emma Alice Swan. OK?"

"Jefferson, am I going to see you guys again?" I looked at them fearfully. He kissed me on the forehead and whispered, "Don't forget, Alice." And I fell back into the portal, my last conscious image was of my makeshift family, crying as they waved goodbye.

* * *

**Alice left! so sad...**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	9. Storybrooke

**What's today? I'm *moderately* sure its Wednesday, so... Chapter! This is the last chapter, after this is the epilogue! I'll miss you guys *tear***

* * *

**Chapter 9- Storybrooke**

**22 years later…**

I stared at him like he was insane, "Henry… I am _not_ Alice from _Alice in Wonderland_."

"Yes you are! It's in the book!" He punctuated his words with jabs at the blond girl with a tattered blue dress in his storybook.

"He's right, you know." Jefferson piped up from behind us with Grace, the Dormouse, Absolem, Chess the 'Cheshire Cat' and the March Hare next to him. Dormouse, or Dorma, nodded. The March Hare, or 'Mister Marcus', as he is convinced that I used to call him, said something about how I was only late for tea once. I had a faint stirring of memories of a place where my first real family was with dangerous woods and my Jabberwocky and Bandersnatch, but I dismissed it as a dream.

"Don't help him." I turned back to Henry when Snow stepped forwards and tentatively said, "It would make sense, I mean, you look just like her-"

"Yeah, but my name is _Emma Swan._" I pressed.

Jefferson, Marcus and Dorma frowned at the same time, "You forgot. I call you Alice, remember? Hatter lost his Alice then got a new Alice." Marcus said in a confused, dejected tone.

"That was a _dream._ I came to tea after falling down a rabbit hole and there was a room was glass on the ceiling and little cakes and potions that made you shrink or grow. And yes, you guys were in the dream, but it was a dream I had like, 22 years ago."

Jefferson leaned forwards, eyes sparkling, "Then why do you remember it if it happened over 20 years ago?"

I opened my mouth to reply and came up empty. A frown tugged down at my lips and I said, "I don't know, I suppose I liked the dream."

"What else do you remember?" Chess asked. We had gotten used to the talking cat aspect pretty quickly.

"Um, there was thing called a Jabberwock whose name was Jabberwocky, there was a Bandersnatch, and a Jubjub bird, and we only had teatime and didn't eat at breakfast, lunch or dinner, there were little rocking-horse-flies and snapdragons, and there were no rules except don't be late for tea, which Jefferson always broke, and March Hare would throw this one tea pot at him and there were all these stains on the tree from when he ducked…" I trailed off as I saw all there smiles.

"Mom, how could you remember that if it was a dream you had 22 years ago?" Henry said pointedly.

"I'm not-!" My words were cut off by Jefferson leaning forwards and pulling out my swan feather necklace.

"Where'd you get this?" He asked. I wracked my brain, thinking back.

"I've had it for as long as I could remember…" I trailed off as the end of my 'dream' played out in my head.

_Jefferson knelt down next to me, "Alice, we're getting you out of Wonderland. OK? There's a portal in the Checkerfield, if we make it there we'll be able to get you out of here." I nodded. Jefferson dug something out of his pocket- a silver chain with one Cygne's feathers attached. It glowed silver in the returned moonlight. He looped it around my neck and took my hand as we ran to the Checkerfield. Along the way, somehow the Bandersnatch, Jabberwocky and Jubjub Bird joined up with us. The Checkerfield was huge, and near the middle where the White Queen was frozen in marble stone, riding her horse that was frozen mid-rear, there was a swirling blue portal._

_I looked down into it and saw an image of my still burning house. Jefferson stooped so he was eye-to-eye with me and whispered, "Time hasn't passed at all in your world. Remember, your name from before was Emma Swan, but if they ask for your full name tell them Emma Alice Swan. OK?"_

_"Jefferson, am I going to see you guys again?" I looked at them fearfully. He kissed me on the forehead and whispered, "Don't forget, Alice."_

My hand trembled a little as I jerked back, the swan feather straining against the silver chain. I glared at them all, "I'm _not Alice._ I didn't live a fairytale life or have happy endings. My life was shitty and I was a lonely girl, who made up a dream from her favorite book and made the characters her family because I didn't have one. _That's all."_ I was spitting at the end of the sentence and I turned on my heel and stormed out of the apartment to the woods.

Jefferson followed next to me, easily keeping up with his long stride. "Why does this upset you so much? You had a great time in Wonderland. Well, except for the time you spent with the Queen of Hearts but other that that you loved Wonderland! A lot!"

If I had been paying attention, I would have realized that he was slowly steering me towards the heart of the forest while I had only wanted to get away from him and take a walk around the edge.

"… and then we rode away from Jabberwocky on the Bandersnatch with the Vorpal Sword and won the game and Jabberwocky ignored you for weeks because he was a sore loser and you blamed it on me and ignored me and I had to beg the Jabberwocky to stop ignoring you so you would stop ignoring me!" He finished just as we entered a large clearing.

"Jefferson! I don't know how you know what… happened." My words slowed down as I saw a picturesque swan, a large Jabberwock and a Bandersnatch in front of me.

"Is that…"

"Yeah. Do you believe now?"

I nodded wordlessly, mouth agape.

"You remember your friends, don't you? Cygne, Jabberwocky, Bandersnatch, Dormouse, March Hare, the White Rabbit, Absolem, and myself." His tone was hurt and a little accusatory.

"But I thought… it was only a-" Jefferson spun me around by the shoulders angrily.

"It was not a dream, Alice! It was real! We were really, your friends are real, and Wonderland is real! You stayed with us so long that you forgot your old life entirely! And then the moment your back in this world in front of that burning house, you write it off as a silly dream that you had while you were unconscious. Do you know how _horrible _I became after that? I lost my wife, I lost Grace, and then I lose you too? Then, while I become a horrible person after you stopped coming to Wonderland in your daydreams, you go off and grow up without us and have a _life!_ Do you know just how much that hurt us all? Wonderland died again after you left!" He shouted.

I looked down, then at Cygne, Jabberwocky, the Jubjub Bird and Bandersnatch. Their heads were lowered or on their paws as they remembered me leaving and tears dripped out of their eyes. Jefferson's grip loosened and he was about to step back when I lunged forward, wrapping my arms around him and crying on his shoulder like I used to when I was in Wonderland.

Without a moment's hesitation, he wrapped his arms around my waist and dropped his head on top of mine, burying his nose in my golden strands. "Sh-sh-shh…" he whispered into my hair, rocking me back and forth slowly. The whole envading my personal space and not Mary Margaret's at the kidnapping suddenly made sense. When I looked up, laying my chin on his chest, my eyes were red as were his. Impulsively, I reached up and wiped away the tear with my thumb. He eagerly leaned into the touch, still staring into my eyes. For a while, we just stood there, basking in the others presence, Cygne and Jabberwocky and Bandersnatch and Chess (who had appeared randomly) lying at our feet.

"Alice…" Jefferson mumbled into my hair.

"Hm?"

"Don't leave again. Don't forget." He pleaded.

I looked up at him, a smile dancing on my lips. "I only forgot last time because you didn't make me promise. But," I stood up on my tiptoes, centimeters away from Jefferson's lips, "I swear it won't happen again." And I leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to his soft lips.

* * *

**I did say there would be MadSwan in the end. Here it is! **

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	10. Epilogue

**I decided to post the epilogue a day early. Here it is! It's very short.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

All of Storybrooke was gathered in the town square by the clock tower, separated in two groups, prepared to leave. The smaller group consisted of Henry, Grace, Jefferson, Emma, the March Hare, the Dormouse, Absolem, the White Rabbit who was nervously tapping on his pocket watch, the Jabberwocky, the Jubjub Bird, Bandersnatch, and Cygne.

The larger group had Rumplestiltskin and Belle, the Seven Dwarves, Snow and Charming, Nova, the Blue Fairy, Red, Granny, a torn looking Regina, August, Jiminy, Kathryn, Sydney, Geppetto, Cinderella, and all of the other Enchanted-Foresters.

There were two portals- one to the Enchanted Forest, one to Wonderland. Snow and Charming asked one last time, "Come with us?" I looked back at Jefferson, and then down at Grace and Henry who stood by my side, and shook my head.

"_Someone's_ got to fix Wonderland, haven't they?" Absolem smiled, as did the rest of the Wonderlandians. "But don't worry, we'll visit."

Jefferson and Henry took my hand. Grace stood between Jefferson and Dorma. Absolem, the White Rabbit, Chess, the March Hare, Jabberwocky, the Jubjub Bird, Bandersnatch, and Cygne completed the circle with hands on furry (or feathery) heads, scaly tails, claws and stretched across shoulders. With one last glance at my parents and Henry and Grace saying, "Bye Grandpa, Bye Grandma!" we jumped into the blue portal to Wonderland.

**1 year later…**

"You're late for TEA!" The March Hare shrieked and threw his special teapot. Only, this time, it wasn't Jefferson. He was sitting at the head of the table and I was sitting right where I used to, at his left, next to Dormouse. Henry and Grace screamed and ducked then ran over and took their seats next the to March Hare, who now greeted them with a smile.

I reached over and gave Jefferson's hand a squeeze, our identical silver twisted rings glowing slightly when they touched. The table was set for many more than the eight of us (Absolem, Chess, March Hare, Dormouse, Jefferson, myself, Henry, and Grace) because for the first time, the Enchanted-Foresters were coming to visit so the small hollow had lengthened, as had the table, and we all crowded at the head of the table near the house. They were coming next week, but the March Hare mixed up the dates so now we'll have a super long table for the rest of the week.

I smiled as Dormouse shifted into her animal dormouse shape and used a spoon catapult to fling three sugar cubes into the March Hare's cup. Some things never change.

* * *

***And they lived happily ever after* hope you enjoyed reading this, i had a great time writing it! She you in the other stories *disappears to Swan-Princess or Where the Wild Things Are* **

**Hint. Hint.**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


End file.
